Le nouveau
by Carina D
Summary: Heero a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil de Shinigami. Reste à savoir si Shinigami a tapé dans l'oeil d'Heero. Dernier chapitre!
1. Présentation

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : y_y J'aimerais tant qu'ils soient à moi mais ce n'est pas le cas et de plus, je me fais pas d'argent avec eux.

Genre : romance, je crois.

Couple : Bein, c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir du 3+4+3 pis du 2+1+2 pis je crois que je vais mettre du 5+2.

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et (blabla) signifie qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero regarda sa nouvelle demeure. Il aimait déménager. Comme il changeait souvent de lieu de résidence, il n'avait pas le temps de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit. De cette manière, personne ne le ferait souffrir comme ELLE l'avait fait. Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir aussi mal. Heero s'était réfugié devant un masque d'indifférence. Il croyait que comme ça, il ne souffrirait plus. Mais il se trompait.

Plus le temps passait, plus Heero devenait dépressif. Être seul dans un mur de silence devenait souvent lourd. Il avait tenté à quelques reprises de se faire des amis et même, une petite amie, mais tous, un après l'autre, l'avait fait souffrir. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. Ses amis l'avaient repoussé et sa petite amie l'avait laissé, disant qu'elle se sentait insultée et souillée.

Le père de son ex-petite amie était quelqu'un d'important. Quand le père de Heero avait été mis au courant, Heero avait mangé tout une raclée. Son père n'avait jamais accepté que son fils soit bisexuel et encore moins qu'il se faise rejeter par la fille de son patron. Heero s'était fait battre avec un bâton, puis un fouet, et ensuite, son père l'avait violé pour lui montrer à quel point c'était mal d'aimer un homme. 

Heero avait pleuré pendant 3 jours entiers. Puis, plus une larme n'avait coulée depuis ce jour et il avait caché tous ses sentiments. Il ne montrait plus qu'un visage froid et dur. Plus jamais il ne montrait ses émotions. Et son père ne le retoucha plus. Il se disait que son fils avait bien appris la leçon. Oui, Heero l'avait bien appris, peut-être un peu trop. Quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui et de sa vie, il s'éloignait le plus possible de cette personne en trouvant ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et en lui enlevant. C'était une façon pour lui de se venger. Et plus le temps passait, plus le cœur de Heero se durcissait.

Heero défaisait ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'effets personnels. Sa brosse à dents, à cheveux, quelques vêtements, son PC et un sac où il pourrait mettre son matériel scolaire. Il allait commencer les cours le lendemain même. Il n'avait pas hâte, alors là, vraiment pas. Rencontrer du nouveau monde, parler de lui à tous les curieux qui le demande, se présenter devant la classe, éloigner ceux qui essaient de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Pour lui, c'était presque une mission qu'il se fixait à chaque fois qu'il déménageait. Éloigner les autres de lui et faire souffrir ceux qui persistent.

Quelques minutes après avoir défait ses bagages, Heero descendit à la cuisine. Il prit une tartine fraîchement faite par son père et s'en alla vers l'école. Arrivé là-bas, il laissa tomber ses affaires et regarda l'école bouche bée. Cette école était tellement minable! Comment allait-il faire pour supporter ça? Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à supporter ça bien longtemps puisque son père redéménagerait sûrement encore bientôt.

Il repris son matériel en main et pénétra dans l'école. Vraiment un taudis cet endroit. Les murs étaient tous crottés, les planchers avaient l'air de n'avoir jamais été lavés et les élèves marchaient tous en silence avec la tête baissée.   Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans cette école enfin? 

Il marcha vers le bureau du directeur et là-bas, il cogna doucement à la porte. Entrez! entendit-il. Heero ouvrit lentement la porte et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du bureau où se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il se crispa les mains sur sa chaise quand le directeur commença à le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans ta nouvelle école, annonça le directeur d'un ton aimable. Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le directeur, nommé Zech Merquis, sourit et lui tendis une feuille de papier.

- Voici un contrat que tu dois signer. Devant le regard soupçonneux d'Heero, le directeur poursuivit :

- C'est juste pour dire que tu t'inscris dans notre école et que tu es prêt à suivre les règles.

Heero saisit un stylo et signa en bas de la page. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Merquis ou sinon, il serait parti de cet endroit sans demander son reste. Quand il eut fini, il rendit le contrat à Zech.

- Très bien! Maintenant, tu peux aller rejoindre tes nouveaux camarades pour ton premier cours. Passe une bonne journée!

Ses nouveaux camarades? Ça, Heero en doutait. Il se dirigea calmement vers son premier cours sans savoir que ses quelques prochaines semaines seraient les plus pires de son existance.

Owari


	2. Rencontre YuilienneMaxwellienne

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais n'hésitez pas si vous voulez me les offrir.

Genre : romance, je crois.

Couple : Sais pas, on verra.

Reviews :

Squallinou: Je te remercie pour ta review. Non, je ne savais pas que ma fic était bonne et je suis contente de l'apprendre. Je vais continuer alors pour ne pas te faire de la peine ^^;;; À la prochaine!

Luna : Ouais, je sais que je suis un peu méchante avec notre tit namour mais je devais le faire. De toute façon, on devine que Duo va lui remonter le moral….ou pt pas °_^

Yokoku : Ouin, une école de même, comme si ça existait ( même si c'est presque l'idée que je me fais d'une école ^^;;;). 

Mangafana et Akuma : Et bien, je sais pas trop quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que la voilà!

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et (blabla) signifie qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Monsieur Maxwell! Encore en train de faire des bêtises à ce que je vois.

- Moi? Jamais monsieur le professeur.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule Maxwell! Vous êtes déjà assez dans le pétrin comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter!

Le jeune garçon au regard améthyste lui sourit. Même devant le danger, Duo souriait. Jamais il ne cessait de sourire sauf quand il était soi en vraiment grosse colère ou bien lorsque quelque chose le tracassait au plus au point. Mais c'était très rare.

- Et bien, monsieur Maxwell, je crois bien que vous allez devoir rencontrer le directeur……à nouveau. 

- Et bien, dites-lui qu'il soit prêt à me recevoir.

Duo fit son sourire Shinigamiesque. Le professeur frissonna mais ne le montra pas. Je le plains d'avance se dit-il en pensant à la pauvre victime qui devrait faire face à la tornade maxwellienne. 

- Je n'aurai pas le besoin de vous conduire à son bureau puisque vous savez exactement où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Maxwell?

- Bien sûr monsieur Kushrénada, lui répondit Duo, moqueur.

Treize Kushrénada remercia le ciel quand Duo sortit enfin de la classe. Puis, il retourna pour continuer son cours. Enfin, le silence!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Duo arriva au bureau de Zeck Merquis. Il imaginait quelques tours impitoyables qu'il pourrait lui faire quand il vit un nouvel élève sortir du bureau. D'après ses traits, on pouvait dire qu'il était de nature japonaise ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait les cheveux en batailles [1] brun foncés. Son visage semblait tellement renfermé et sérieux. Et qu'elle silhouette il avait! Duo ne se gêna absolument pas à mâter le jeune garçon qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous se regard.

- Bon, et bien, bonne journée, monsieur Yui, lança Merquis comme Heero sortait du bureau [2].

- Hn, fut la seule réponse du japonais.

Et bien, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser moi, ce semestre pensa Duo.

Et il entra à son tour dans le bureau de directeur non sans avoir en passant admiré le plus beau cul du monde [3].

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Heero se rendit à son premier cours. Bizarrement, à la différence de toutes les autres écoles où il était allé, tous les élèves étaient silencieux, bien droits sur leurs chaises et écoutaient le professeur avec attention. Mais on pouvait sentir la grande tension qui régnait dans l'air. Heero fut accueillit rapidement et alla s'asseoir sur son banc.

Le cours fut long et pénible. Au moment où Heero fut sur le point de s'endormir sur son bureau, ce qui était chose rare puisque dans les autres écoles, il était un élève parfait, quand une grande tignasse couleur miel entra dans la classe en criant :

- Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous ai pas trop manqué?

Heero reconnut le garçon qu'il avait aperçu quand il était sortit du bureau de Merquis, celui qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le dévisager de la tête au pied [4]. Le professeur leva les yeux aux ciel et ordonna à Duo d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau qui était par hasard à côté de celui de Heero [5].

-Eh! Salut! T'es nouveau ici, non? demanda Duo.

- Hn.

- Oh! J'vois que t'as beaucoup de jasette. Il va falloir que je te dégêne cette année. En passant, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Heero.

Woa! Trop canon ce gars. Pis il a la voix qui va avec. Ouin, franchement, je VEUX ce mec!

- Moi, c'est Maxwell. Duo Maxwell [6]. Enchanté de te connaître Heero.

- Hn.

Ouin, décidément, vraiment pas très jasant. Mais grâce à Maxwell, cela va changer. pensa Duo avec à nouveau son sourire shinigamiesque.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Notes :

[1] On ne devine pas du tout dès maintenant de qui je parle.

Duo – Nah! Jamais on aurait deviné ^^.

[2] Pour ceux qui n'avait pas encore trouvé qui c'était, que je vous voeille vous appeler fan de Gundam Wing!

[3] Bein quoi, on peut pas rien dire d'autre à part de ça sur les belles tites fesses de mon Hee-chan.

Duo – Minute papillon! C'est MON Hee-chan!

Carina – Même pas vrai!

Duo – Si c'est vrai!

Carina – Non!

Duo – Si!

Carina – Non!

Duo – Si!

Carina – Non!

Duo – Si!

Carina – Non!

Duo – Non!

Carina – Si!

Duo – Mouaha! Je t'ai eu!

Carina –  ¬_¬° 

[4] Au cas où il y en aurait qui aurait pas compris, c'est de Duo qu'il parle.

[5] Est-ce qu'il y en a qui me croit quand je dis que c'est juste par hasard? Non mais, juste comme ça ^_^;;;

Duo – Bein oui Carina, on te croit. On te crois vraiment quand tu dis que tu n'as pas fait exprêt pour mettre mon Hee-chan à côté de moi -_-;;;

[6] Moaha! Réplique à la James Bond, je sais, mais c'était trop tentant.

En passant, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu cours mais ça fait longtemps que je serais supposée la mettre sur le net. Alors, je vous laisse pour le moment sur ça et je vais continuer la suite le plus tôt possible. a+!


	3. Complications

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Carina = À moi       G-boys = À moi       Je rigole. Ils sont pas à moi. Les G-boys, on s'entend là-dessus.

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1

chibishini-sama: Oui, la voilà la suite! Un peu pas mal en retard mais la voilà ^^ !

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les italiques indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo ne lâchait plus Heero d'une semelle. Partout où Heero allait, on pouvait voir un garçon aux yeux améthyste qui le suivait. Les nerfs de Heero commençaient à craquer. Non mais, pour qui ce garçon se prenait-il à la fin? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas tranquille? Franchement, il en avait assez. Il lui avait pourtant fait savoir à maintes reprises qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de lui mais le natté n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

À la longue, Heero finit par s'habituer à la présence de l'américain. En fait, ça mettait un peu de vie dans ses journées. Mais pourtant, un petit malaise persistait. Et à chaque fois que Duo s'approchait de lui, une promesse qu'il s'était faite lui revenait en mémoire. La fois où il s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à personne et que si cela devait arriver, il devait s'en éloigner en faisant souffrir cette personne. Mission : Trouver ce qui blesserait ce baka.

Mais à date, il n'avait rien trouvé sur Duo qui puisse l'aider. En fait, il n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Rien sur son passé, rien sur sa famille, rien de bien important sur lui-même. Pourtant, il avait fouillé l'ordinateur de fond en comble [1] mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il commençait à désespérer. Il ne trouverait donc jamais ce qui pourrait éloigner ce pot de glue de lui? Mais la réponse lui vint un midi à la cafétéria.

- FUCKED SHIT!!!! Je l'ai perdu!

- Shut Duo, si tu continus de hurler comme ça, ILS vont venir te chercher.

- M'en fout, Andrew. Je l'ai perdu! Et je jure que je retourne pas à mes cours tant que je l'aurai pas!

- T'es malade! Tu sais très bien ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne viens pas! C'est LA chambre à coup sûr!

- Tant pis! Moi, je ne pars pas sans elle!

- Duo! Reviens!

Duo se mit à courir au travers des couloirs, un air désespéré accroché au visage. Heero, qui passait dans le coin, se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre le natté dans un tel état. Il se mit donc à le suivre. Tout à coup, Duo s'arrêta au milieu de sa course. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage et il ramassa quelque chose qui brillait par terre. Heero se fit le plus discret possible et regarda ce qui avait fait paniquer Duo ainsi. Il vit un petit crucifix au creux de sa main.

- Tout ce brouhaha pour une croix? Se dit-il.

Duo rattacha son trésor à son cou et s'en alla le plus vite qu'il pu vers son prochain cours.

- Oh merde! Pensa Heero.

Il venait de remarquer que lui aussi était en retard. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put mais quand il entra dans la classe, le professeur le regardait de travers.

- Monsieur Yui, je suis déçu de votre retard. J'espère que vous ne croyez pas que parce que vous êtes nouveau que vous allez avoir droit à un traitement de faveur.

- Non monsieur.

- Bon, et bien, pour vous servir de leçon, allez donc voir le directeur Merquis.

Tous les élèves se mirent alors à chuchoter bruyamment tous en même temps. Heero parvint à saisir quelques brins de conversation.

- Déjà? Pauvre lui. Il vient d'arriver et ils vont déjà l'envoyer là-bas.

- Ouin, j'ai entendu qu'il n'y avait que Maxwell qui avait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de dommage.

- Oui mais tu as vu comment il est rendu maintenant. Ils pourraient presque lui arranger un rendez-vous à chaque semaine tellement il y va souvent.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour tenir le coup. Mais c'est Maxwell.

- Ouais, je n'en reviens pas ce qu'il peut faire ce gars là.

-SILENCE DANS LA CLASSE! À moins que vous préfèreriez escorter monsieur Yui jusqu'au bureau du directeur?

- Non monsieur.

- Alors TAISEZ-VOUS!

Silence complet dans la classe. On pouvait presque sentir le cœur de chaque élève battre dans leur poitrine.

Heero commençait à être nerveux. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si épouvantable, ce directeur? D'accord, il l'avait dévisagé d'un drôle de regard quand il était venu s'inscrire mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi tous les élèves semblaient avoir une peur atroce de ce directeur. Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de Merquis et quand il fut tout près, il entendit une forte dispute qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Il va falloir qu'un jour, toi aussi tu te plis aux exigences de cette école.

- Oubliez ça! JAMAIS je ne m'abaisserai à leur niveau. Et ce n'est pas vous qui m'obligeras!

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? LÂCHEZ-MOI!

C'est à ce moment que Heero décida d'ouvrir la porte. En entrant, il vit Duo, avec son uniforme à moitié détaché, en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses beaux grands cheveux. Merquis se tenait debout, tout près de lui. Les 2 hommes regardaient Heero avec une lueur différente dans chacun de leur regard. Duo, c'était de la reconnaissance. Pour Merquis, c'était de l'exaspération immédiatement remplacé par un regard de convoitise.

- Entrez Yui. Toi, Maxwell, retourne à tes cours et tâche d'être tranquille ou bien, tu sais ce qui arrivera.

- Bein oui, c'est ça. Vous pouvez toujours courir!

- Maxwell!

Duo ne jeta pas un regard de plus à Merquis et s'en alla. En passant, près d'Heero, il lui dit à l'oreille :

- Prends garde à toi. Ici, les mains sont pas mal baladeuses.

Puis, il s'en alla tout en reboutonnant correctement sa chemise.

- Monsieur Yui, veuillez prendre une chaise et vous asseoir. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, vous et moi.

Un malaise immense vint lacérer les entrailles d'Heero. Il ne le sentait pas vraiment, alors, pas du tout.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Vous avais-je dit que Heero est un vrai pro avec les ordi?

J'ai le don pour couper où il faut pas. Mais là, comprennez moi. J'ai hâte d'envoyer un nouveau chapitre sur internet et je viens de terminer Enfance, quand tu nous rattrape et je l'ai terminée elle aussi dans un suspense. Quoi, il est 00h49. Il est temps que je dorme je crois. À la prochaine! Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews!


	4. Flash Back

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. La Réléchose aussi ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais ! En passant, je crois que je vais peut-être inclure un nouveau personnage dans cette fic. Je ne peux pas le dire d'avance, si je le fais, ça sera pendant que je l'écris.

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1, R+1

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et je vous remercie tous. Pour la réponse de vos reviews, c'est dans la fics Reviews, ou Réponse à vos reviews. Je me souviens plus trop c'était quoi le titre. En passant, je vais en rajouter dans pas long. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements et sachez que c'est grâce à vous si je continue cette fic.

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero entra dans le bureau de Merquis. Duo, quand à lui, était en route pour sa classe quand il fit soudainement demi-tour. Non mais, il n'allait pas laisser sa cible dans le bureau de Zechs sans rien faire. Il s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à l'entrée de la porte et regarda par le trou de la serrure. À l'intérieur, il pouvait voir le japonais assis sur une chaise, mal à l'aise. Derrière son bureau, Merquis étudiait Heero du regard. Duo vit rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de mater [1] la même personne que lui ! Même si c'était le directeur. Et son petit ami. Et oui ! Malgré tout, Zechs Merquis était son petit ami depuis maintenant 9 mois. Pourtant, Duo trouvait son amant un peu trop…pelotonneur. Il tentait toujours de le toucher, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il lui avait pourtant promis au début de leur relation d'y aller doucement. Duo ne se sentait pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. Mais il avait l'impression que Zechs ne le comprenait pas. L'américain avait pensé terminer leur relation mais à chaque fois, Zechs faisait quelque chose de si adorable que Duo retombait fou d'amour pour lui. Il l'invitait dans un restaurent chic ou bien, il lui achetait un cadeau ou même, il lui faisait une chanson dédiée spécialement pour lui. Duo ne comprenait pas comment Zechs pouvait savoir quand leur relation allait mal. Le petit hic était que Zechs aimait un peu trop les plaisirs charnels. Et étant directeur, il ne s'empêchait rien. De plus, le petit japonais qui venait d'arriver retenait constamment les yeux de Zechs vers lui. Duo sentit son sang monter au visage. Pas question que son *flirte* ne faise la cour à son amoureux. Beau ou pas, Zechs était à lui. D'accord, Duo était un peu possessif…ok, beaucoup même. Mais quand il avait une relation, c'était sérieux pour lui.

Duo retourna à son observation. Zechs s'était levé et se dirigeait vers Heero. Un sourire pervers s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Quand il fut tout près, Duo vit Heero se lever en vitesse et reculer vers la porte tel un lièvre effrayé. Mais la porte était barrée : barrage automatique. Zechs retourna Heero vers lui et mis ses mains de chaque côté de la tête. Duo ne voyait plus rien. Que ce passait-il ? Zechs n'allait tout de même pas…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Heero commençait franchement à paniquer. Le directeur n'allait pas…Un lot de mauvais souvenir revinrent dans la mémoire d'Heero. Quand son père l'avait battu, puis possédé. 

_Flash back_

_- Heero ! Arrive ici tout de suite !_

_- Non ! Vous allez me faire mal ! Je le sais !_

_- Heero ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui viens, c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher !_

_Heero s'approcha de son père, la tête basse. Il avait du découvrir son secret. _

_- Est-ce vrai ce que miss Réléna [2] m'a raconté ? Que tu aimes les hommes ?_

_Heero n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il ne pouvait le nier._

_- Je n'aime pas que les hommes, j'aime aussi les femmes._

_- Mais tu aimes tout de même les hommes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-…oui_

_- Très bien. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Non._

_- Que je vais devoir te donner une leçon sur les hommes._

_- Nani ?_

_Le père d'Heero pris violemment son fils par le bras et l'emmena vers sa chambre [3]. Là-bas, il attacha son fils sur le lit tandis que ce dernier se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais que pouvait-il faire contre un homme 4 fois plus fort que lui ? Puis, son père sortit une matraque de son tiroir et s'approcha du lit. Il commença à donner des coups sur les jambes et les bras d'Heero. Le jeune garçon pleurait et criait pour qu'il arrête mais son père n'avait pas terminé il venait tout juste de commencer. Puis, les coups pleuvèrent sur son torse et ses côtes. Quand Heero fut près de perde conscience, son père enleva son pantalon et fit de même avec celui du japonais. Il commença un douloureux mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses mains sur le membre du garçon. Puis il se mit à le lécher. Heero n'éprouvait aucun plaisir. Ça faisait mal et c'était son propre père qui le blessait. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Muraki [4] pénétra Heero avec force. Heero poussa un long hurlement qui fut vite interrompu par la bouche de son père sur la sienne. Il sentit sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche et eut un haut le cœur. Son père fit des mouvements de plus en plus forts. Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il croyait mourir de douleur. Finalement, Muraki se libéra à l'intérieur de son fils. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler des yeux d'Heero. Il avait tellement mal ! Son père se retira sans douceur et laissa son fils là, saignant de son intimité, en larme, encore attaché._

- _Tu vois mon fils, les hommes sont tous comme ça. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est du plaisir et si tu ne leur en donnes pas, c'est eux qui le prendront. Rappelle-toi à tout jamais ce ça !_

_Puis, il s'en alla. Heero se fit une promesse plus tard, ce jour là, quand son père revint le détacher. Plus jamais il n'aimerait personne. Plus jamais il ne parlerait à personne de ses sentiments et tous ceux qui tenteront de le persuader du contraire le paieront. _

_Fin du flash back_

Merquis se rapprochait dangereusement de sa bouche. Heero paniqua au plus au point. Non ! Pas encore !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Duo entendit un grand bruit venant de la pièce. Il voulut entrer pour vérifier ce qui ce passait quand la porte s'ouvrit toute grande. Heero en sortit, la terreur se peignant sans mal sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas voir Duo et s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible du bureau. Duo pénétra dans le bureau et vit son petit ami, enfoncé dans le mur à un mètre du sol. La pièce était dans un état pitoyable. Le natté couru vers son aimé et soupira de bonheur en le voyant respirer. Il l'aida à descendre du mur et appela une ambulance. Que c'était-il passé dans cette pièce ? Une chose était sûr : Heero allait y goûter !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Est-ce que ça s'écrit comme ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le saurait ? Oh ! Et pis tant qu'à y être, est-ce que c'est comme ça aussi que Zechs s'écrit ?

[2] Je la voyais bien dans ce rôle ^^.

[3] La chambre du père si vous n'avez pas compris.

[4] Je cherchais un nom japonais. Je l'ai pris du méchant dans Yami no matsuei. Désolée pour ses fans ^^°.

Pauvre tit Hee-chan ! J'arrête pas de le martyriser. Je suis sûre que vous vous doutiez pas mal de ce qui se passerait, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vous préviens, c'est mon premier lemon, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En tout cas, il se peut que ça ne soit pas réussi mais je vous promets d'essayer de faire mieux ^^.

Alors, j'attends vos reviews, elles sont toujours encourageantes pour continuer mes fics ^^ (message pas très subtile, je l'avoue).


	5. Réconciliations

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. La Réléchose aussi ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais ! En passant, je crois que je vais peut-être inclure un nouveau personnage dans cette fic. Je ne peux pas le dire d'avance, si je le fais, ça sera pendant que je l'écris.

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1, R+1

YES!!!! J'ai à nouveau internet! Ce qui veut dire que vous allez recevoir des reviews de ma part…mais que mes chapitres vont s'avancer à pas de tortue. Désolée! En tout cas, je vais quand même essayer de les continuer le plus vite possible et vous savez pas quoi? Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres un peu plus longs. Oui, c'est vrai!!!^^

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo était à l'hôpital avec son petit ami. Son cas n'était pas critique mais Duo se faisait du souci tout de même; Heero ne l'avait vraiment pas manqué! Pourtant, il avait l'air si faible, si fragile. Et Zechs s'était retrouvé étampé dans le mur. Comment Heero pouvait-il bien avoir fait ça? L'américain commença à jouer avec son crucifix, signe de son inquiétude. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule avec douceur mais Duo était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta violemment. 

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

C'était Heero qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Duo le maudit intérieurement et cela devait se voir sur son visage puisque Heero pris un air désolé. Oh, c'était à peine visible. On voyait à peine son visage se crisper. Mais Duo, grand observateur, l'avait vu et son visage se radoucit. 

- Il va s'en tirer. Les médecins ont dit qu'il n'était pas dans un état critique.

- Hm.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques minutes et c'est Heero qui détourna la tête le premier. Il ne savait pas comment s'excuser auprès de Duo pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pas que c'était entièrement de sa faute mais…

- Duo, je voulais…m'excuser…pour Zechs…je ne savais pas…pour vous deux…

Duo fit un grand sourire. Il était mignon, comme ça, le petit japonais tout gêné. Nah, Duo sortait avec Zechs et il resterait fidèle…même si Zechs ne l'était pas…

- C'est rien Heero, je comprends.

Heero était vraiment étonné. Il avait envoyé le petit ami de Duo à l'hôpital et Duo ne faisait que lui répondre que c'était correct avec un grand sourire. Il ne réussirait jamais à le comprendre. 

- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café?

Non! Dans la tête de Heero, c'était non et sans répliques. Mais pour la partie devenue refermée qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine, c'était oui. Il voulait tellement. Mais ça maudite promesse l'en empêchait. Il devait répondre rapidement mais il ne savait que dire. 

- Hn.

Ouf! Il s'en était sorti. L'américain n'aurait plus qu'à l'interpréter comme un non et il serait sorti d'affaire.

- Ah bein, j'vais prendre ça pour un oui ^^.

Un goutte de sueur apparue sur la tempe de Heero [1]. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il était vraiment maudit pour que ça lui arrive. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de l'américain. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il voulait le protéger, le serrer contre lui quand il était en peine, lui faire l'a… Non! Il était en train de tomber amoureux à nouveau, et en plus, à quelqu'un de déjà casé. Non, il ne voulait pas! Plus jamais! Son père lui avait bien dit que les hommes étaient cruels. Il lui avait *montrer*. Maintenant, Heero avait une sainte peur de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

_Coups, douleur, gémissements, douleur, froid, peur…_

Non, plus jamais. 

Heero ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se tenait maintenant la tête et qu'il s'était penché vers l'avant, ce qui attira l'attention de l'américain.

- Eh! Heero? Si ça te dérange tant que ça, on peut laisser faire, tu sais; je ne t'obligerai pas.

Mais la voix de Duo semblait si sincère, pleine de bonnes promesses. Elle était belle et enivrante. Il avait tellement envie de l'entendre parler sans arrêts. Non!!! Il ne devait pas.

- Hn.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas encore pensé à acheter un décodeur Yuien.

- Baka.

- Je sais ^^.

Ils s'en allèrent tout de même prendre un café sous les menaces incessantes des petites voix dans la tête de Heero [2].

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Vous savez, comme dans les tits dessins animés ^^°.

[2] Rassurez-vous, il n'y a que Heero qui les entend. 

Duo – Heero d'Arc!

Carina - ^_^° Baka.

Duo – Eh oh! Vole pas la réplique de Hee-chan toi!

En tout cas, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais que voulez-vous? J'attends toujours vos reviews!


	6. Pardon

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. T_T

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1, R+1, 6x2, début de 1+2

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo et Heero était dans un petit casse-croûte, prenant un petit café, face à face. Heero ne savait pas trop que dire. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire sortirait de travers et que Duo le prendrait mal. Il s'en voulait vraiment pour ce qui était arrivé.

- Un café moitié moitié svp, commanda Duo à la serveuse qui s'était approchée d'eux. Avec un ½ sucre et un ½ lait. 

La serveuse s'éloigna après qu'Heero lui eut commandé un café noir. Il demanda à Duo :

- Moitié moitié?

- Bein vi! Moitié eau, moitié café. Un café normal est trop fort à mon goût.

- Tu aimes les moitiés.

- Heu…j'avais pas vraiment remarqué ^^°. Café moitié moitié, ½ sucre et ½ lait. Hihi!

Un lourd silence s'installa et Heero en eut assez.

- Pardon encore, dit Heero d'une toute petite voix.

- De kessé? lui répondit bêtement Duo.

- Pour Merquis.

- Ah! Ça va. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit que tu avais raison d'avoir fait ça.

- Hn?

- Ça va peut-être lui faire passer l'envie de me tromper avec n'importe qui.

Heero resta sous le choc. Duo était avec le directeur?

- Vous…toi…il…Vous êtes ensembles?

- Bein vi! Tu ne le savais pas?

- Heu…non, pas vraiment. 

- Bein maintenant, tu le sais ^^.

- Hn.

- Dis donc, t'as de la réplique toi quand tu t'y mets.

- Hn.

- Ouin, t'es du genre pas trop causant quoi.

- Hn.

- J'laisse tomber…

Heero se rembrunit. Duo, quand à lui, resta perplexe. Il se demandait pourquoi Heero s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même quand il lui avait dit pour Zech et lui. Peut-être que Heero a des vues sur Zech… [1] Heero vit Duo tripoter le bout de sa natte. À force de se tenir avec lui, bien que ce ne soit pas de gré, Heero avait pu constater quelques manies qu'avait Duo. Ce dernier jouait avec la pointe de ses cheveux quand quelque chose le préoccupait ou quand il était nerveux. Que pouvait bien troublé le natté? Et une autre question. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il? 

- Duo?

- Hn?

- Je…hum…non, laisse tomber.

- D'accord, si t'insiste. En passant, moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Hn?

- Comment as-tu fait pour encrer Zech dans le mur comme ça? Non mais, t'as pas l'air très costaud et même là, on aurait dit que c'était un éléphant qui était entré dans la pièce.

-…

- Youhou! Heero? Réponds nom de nom!

-…

-…

-…

-… [2]

-…

-…

-…

- C'est beau, j'en ai marre, t'as gagné. Ce que t'es entêté toi!

- Toi aussi.

- Moi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tranquille au début de l'année, peu importe ce que je faisais ou disais.

- Pour ce qui est de dire, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas les quelques hn et les baka qui me feront renoncer à te…heu…t'enquiquiner.

- Hn.

Et le silence reprit. Cette fois, c'était Heero qui semblait soucieux. Que voulait dire ce baka avant qu'il ne se reprenne en changeant d'expression? Une pensée effleura son esprit. Il devait mettre les points sur les i immédiatement avant de s'attacher une bonne fois pour toute au natté.

- Duo?

- Oui Heero?

- Toi? Es-tu fidèle à Zech?

- Moi? Bien sûr! Je ne l'ai jamais trompé!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. As-tu le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui?

- …Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Heero?

L'américain était soudainement devenu sérieux et recommença à tortiller sa natte.

- Curiosité.

- Toi? Curieux? J'aurai tout entendu!

- Réponds-moi Duo.

- …

Duo baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer sa tasse de café qui commençait à refroidir. Il se demandait pourquoi Heero lui avait demandé ça. Non, il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami. Pour ce qui était d'avoir un béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre… Le natté regarda à nouveau Heero. Ce dernier regardait lui aussi sa tasse de café et le pli qui lui pliait le front démontrait qu'il pensait lui aussi à quelque chose qui le rendait soucieux. Pourquoi est-ce que le japonais lui posait ces questions bizarres? Duo repensa à la question qu'Heero lui avait posée. Est-ce qu'il était fidèle à Zech? Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne d'autre que Zech, il n'embrassait que Zech et il ne touchait personne d'autre. Mais pour ce qui était de mater……est-ce qu'il pouvait être infidèle juste parce qu'il regardait d'autres garçons?

- Ton silence veut tout dire.

- Je…je dois partir, répondit tout simplement Duo, la tête basse. 

- Hn.

- À la prochaine!

Le sourire de l'américain était revenu. Cependant, Heero avait bien vu que ce sourire n'était pas sincère. Il avait troublé le natté. Pourquoi avait-il un espèce de pincement au cœur? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en faisait pour cet abruti? 

Parce que tu aimes cet abruti.

Pas du tout! Il est bruyant, insouciant, bavard, entêté…

Infidèle?

Infidèle…

Adorable, drôle, enthousiaste, généreux, confiant, courageux…

C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui dire ce que tu ressens?

… 

Ta foutue promesse! Laisse la tomber Oni-san. Elle ne fait que tu rendre malheureux.

Je…je ne sais pas.

Tête de mule, vas! Essaie au moins!

Mais il est avec Merquis! Et même s'il regarde quelqu'un d'autre, Duo lui restera fidèle.

Merde! Fais un effort! Moi, j'essaie juste de t'aider!

Désolé

C'est beau, ça va. Mais bien juste parce que c'est toi.

Heero esquiva un sourire. Ce baka arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral. Peut-être devrait-il l'écouter et suivre ses conseils? Il allait au moins essayer. Résolu, Heero retourna chez lui.

Ninmu kanryou 

Je t'entends tu sais

Oups! Arrête de m'écouter Oni-san!

Heero rigola dans sa barbe et entra dans sa chambre. Là, [3] il se déshabilla, mis son t-shirt trop grand comme pyjama et s'enroula dans ses couvertures pour garder un peu de chaleur. Ce qu'il avait froid!

Tu sais Heero, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un pour te réchauffer le soir.

Pas très subtile ton affaire

Ce n'était pas mon intention ^^

Youkai

Argh! J'en ai marre de me faire insulté! Je m'en vais!

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pourras pas t'en aller sans avoir trouvé un autre corps pour te réfugier

Grrr! Je déteste quand tu as raison.

Mais voyons, j'ai TOUJOURS raison.

Pis moi, je suis un ange

Baka

Garde ça pour ton natté, qui soi dit en passant, est très mignon.

Pas touche!

Je sais, je sais. Tu sais quoi? Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle et je t'arrange ton coup

Pas question! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser berner!

Un homme s'essaie.

Hn. Bonne nuit, bakarayou

Bonne nuit Hee-san

Heero s'endormit. Quand la voix était arrivée, il s'était senti moins seul. Il aimait bien lui parler. Même si, quelques fois, elle était bizarre.

Mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas avoir en masse de temps pour te reposer, Heero. Demain, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu. Je me demande si l'américain est un bon coup…Il ne me reste qu'à tester ^vv^

À suivre

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Non mais, il faut vraiment être cave pour voir que Heero est pogné sur Duo et non sur Zech.

Duo – Non mais, qui est-ce que tu traites de cave?

Jason – Heu…heu…personne oh maître vénéré tout puissant, maître de ma misérable existence.

Duo – T'en fais un peu trop là ¬_¬ ¤ 

[2] Essayez de deviner à qui le tour rendu à cette ligne ^^.

[3] Au plus grand bonheur des lectrices

Wow! Je crois que c'est le plus long texte que j'ai écrit. Pis pas mal de monde doit être perdu à présent. Qui est la mystérieuse voix? Est-ce que Heero avouera à Duo qu'il l'aime? Est-ce que Duo va se rendre compte que Merquis ne restera pas fidèle et qu'il doit aller dans les bras d'Heero? Est-ce que l'auteur va finir par arrêter de poser des questions stupides dont elle sait déjà la réponse? Quand arrivera la suite? Est-ce que je vais recevoir quelques reviews?

A+ et on se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	7. Heero? Ça va?

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. T_T Mais la petit voix est à moi. Mais je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de le préciser parce que je crois pas qu'il y est grand monde qui veule me la voler ^^°.

Genre : romance, surnaturel (Je viens de décidé ça ^^°)

Couple : 2+1, R+1, 6x2, début de 1+2

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

Reviews :

CHAPITRE 1

chibishini-sama : Tu voulais la suite? Et bien, elle est là! Bonne lecture!

Squallinou : Et oui, si on ne le martyriserais pas, qui le ferait? Lol. En tout cas, je peux te dire que non, je ne savais pas que ma fic était bonne à ce point. Ça m'a émue de lire ça. Alors, je vais la continuer pour savoir si elle pourra le rester.

Luna : Je sais, moi aussi, je l'aime pas mais j'hésitais entre faire son père comme ça ou avec le caractère de ma mère mais j'ai decide que je vais le donner ( le caractère de ma mom) a quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne te dis pas qui ou sinon, ça va tout oter le punch. Essaie de deviner qui l'a hérité.

Yokoku: Oh, tu sais, pour moi, toutes les écoles ne sont pas très nettes. Lol Mais en tout cas, la suite est arrivée!

Mangafana : Et bien, tu voulais la suite pour approfondir ton idée, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que ce chapitre.

Akuma : En tout cas, c'est ce que le monde me dit. En passant, la suite est arrivée.

CHAPITRE 2

Law : Pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et je ne dis pas ça en l'air.

Akuma : Merci, je suis contente. T'es encouragements me vont droit au cœur.

Squallinou : Yes! C'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais pas manquer mon Dudule ^_^. Et oui, Hee-chan va en baver. Je sais pas trop encore comment mais je sais que ça va arriver ^^;;;

CHAPITRE 3

Law : Bein, je vais être méchante en te disant que oui, il va y retoucher. En tout cas, si mon script suit mon idée ^^°. C'est rare que ça arrive ^^°°°. En tout cas, voilà la suite!

chibishini-sama : Et bien, voilà la suite! 

Mangafana : Nah, pas très moral. La suite va t'éclairer un peu plus.

ChtiteElfie : Je l'aime moi aussi, Hee-chan. Mais il faut passer par les mauvais côtés pour savourer ce qui est vraiment agréable…o.O Où est-ce que j'ai été pécher ça?

Law : T'inquiète, je suis aussi pour le 1X2 For ever!!!! Je vais t'arranger ça o_^

CHAPITRE 4

Law: Je te dirai pas ce qui c'est passé. ^_^ Et la suite est là, elle n'attends plus que toi!

CHAPITRE 5

Lola Reeds: Nah, la longueur de mes chapitres ne dépendent pas de mes reviews. Ça dépend de mon inspiration. Mais ça n'empêche pas de m'envoyer des reviews, aussi longues soient-elles ^^. Et pour les expressions que tu ne comprends pas, envoie-les moi et je te les expliquerai. Tu sais, je viens du Qc alors, c'est vraiment possible qu'il y en ai beaucoup. Dégêner, c'est décoincer quelqu'un, tu me suis? Pas dans le genre qu'il est pogné quelque part mais c'est de lui enlever sa gêne. Jaser, c'est parler. S'il y en a d'autres, n'hésite pas! Écris-moi!

Law: Je sais, c'est court mais je vais tenter de me rattraper, je dis bien, TENTER. Mais je te remercie encore une fois pour ta fidèle review!

Kaory : Je sais, c'est tout mélangé mais j'écris sur le coup et c'est dur de tout mettre ensemble pour que ça fonctionne. Mais je suis une fidèle du 1x2 alors, panique pas, ça va venir. Je sais pas comment mais ça va venir!

yuna chan 02: Contente qu'elle te plaise. La suite arrivera bientôt.

CHAPITRE 6

Yami-Rose: Ça, je crois que Duo peut faire des miracles et comme toute bonne fic qui se respecte, je crois que tu sais la suite puisque je suis une grande fan du 1x2. 1x2 POWER!!!!

Squallinou: Bein, en fait, pour la tite voix, je suis en train de penser qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ^^°. Je fais la fic au fur et à mesure alors, tu verras en même temps que moi ^^°. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en train d'écrire la fic et j'ai peut-être une petite idée. A++

Mely : Et bien, ce ne sera pas tout de suite qu'ils s'avoueront leur amour. Je vais compliquer les affaires. Et je suis très émue de savoir que ma suite ne t'a pas déçue. *essuie une petite larme de joie* Alors, à la prochaine!

Sandra: Contente que ma fic te plaise. La suite dans quelques temps, le temps que l'inspiration revienne ^^°. Merci pour ta review!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero se réveilla au petit matin. Il regarda son cadran. Au petit matin? L'après-midi oui! Il était en retard à l'école de cinq bonnes heures. Pas grave, rien de presse. Y'a pas l'feu. Il se leva et regarda sa garde-robes. Y'a vraiment rien à mettre! Juste des spandex et des débardeurs totalement dépassés Il fouilla dans le fond de l'armoire et en sortit un t-shirt blanc, ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon gris pâle, une sorte de couleur acier. Par-dessus tout ça, il mit un trench coat noir qui lui descendait aux genoux [1]. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça Puis, il sortit de chez lui, les mains dans les poches, et se rendit à ses cours sans toutefois se presser.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mais où Heero était-il donc? Duo l'avait attendu toute la matinée devant la porte de la classe mais il n'était pas venu. Il avait même manqué son cours pour lui. Ok, ce n'était pas un très grand sacrifice à faire mais en tout cas, Duo était maintenant inquiet. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé? Il préférait ne pas y penser. L'américain marchait de long en large dans la cafétéria. Le dîné était passé depuis 2h mais Duo n'avait pu se résoudre à manger sans Heero; il devait lui parler. Son ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine quand il vit arriver une tête à la coiffure échevelée.

-Heero! Il était temps que tu arrives! Où étais-tu? Tu…

Il arrêta net son élan. Heero n'avait pas mis son éternel débardeur et ses spandex qui lui moulaient merveilleusement les fesses. Mince, ne pas penser à ça, ne pas imaginer les fesses moulées par les pantalons. Ne pas penser à ses mouvements fessiers quand il marche. Argh! Trop de choses à ne pas penser! Sortant de sa rêverie, Duo vit quelque chose d'inhabituelle et d'un peu effrayant venant du japonais. Celui-ci souriait. Pas un beau sourire de bonheur ou quelques chose du genre. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un sûr de lui, le sourire d'un traqueur. Un sourire que tous croyaient inexistant. 

-Heu……Heero? Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?

Sa voix aussi était différente. Que c'était-il donc passé?

- Heu…c'est juste que t'es un peu……différent aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, j'avais envie de faire changement pour une fois. Ça te pose un problème?

- Non, à bien y penser, pas vraiment!

- Bon, alors, ça te dirait de venir en ville avec moi?

- Youhou! Je te rappelle qu'on a un cours, là, maintenant! Et qu'en plus, tu as manqué tout l'avant-midi.

- Et alors?

- Ok. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de monsieur-je-ne-manquerai-mes-cours-pour-rien-au-monde ?

- Je l'ai mis au placard. Alors?

- Je vois pas de prob. Juste qu'on va avoir en avoir demain en entrant en classe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va aller en classe demain?

- Et ton paternel? T'en fais quoi?

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

- Ok, c'est beau man, pas une raison pour pogner les nerfs. Mais avant, je vais aller avertir Zech.

- Bein voyons, tu peux sortir sans son accord, tu n'es pas son p'tit chienchien!

- Non, c'est juste que je veux qu'il sache que je sors avec un ami.

- Tu veux le rendre jaloux?

- Non, justement. Si quelqu'un nous voit en ville et va lui dire qu'il m'a vu avec un autre gars, je ne sais pas comment il va prendre ça.

- Aller, viens. T'as pas besoin d'lui de toute façon pour le moment. Peut-être plus pour l'exercice nocturne mais ça peut attendre.

Duo n'en revenait pas! Entendre Heero parler aussi directement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Que c'était-il donc passé pour que le métis change ainsi? Duo secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de se casser la tête pour ça. Heero était son ami et s'il avait un problème, il lui en parlerait. Pas besoin de faire tout un plat! De plus, il ne devrait pas s'en faire autant. C'est vrai quoi? Ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait avec lui. Duo se promit de ne plus jamais avoir de telles pensées car une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans le bas de son ventre. Vraiment douloureuse.

- Ok, je vois pas de problème alors. On peut y aller!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le centre d'achat, Heero contempla Duo. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait bon goût. Le natté était vraiment superbe. Il portait un chandail blanc et avait mis une chemise bleue par-dessus qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Il avait mis une paire de pantalon de cuir noire qui lui moulait admirablement les fesses [2]. À croquer! Heero était vraiment très satisfait de son choix. Il laissa Duo prendre un peu d'avance et se mit à contempler le popotin de l'américain [3]. Duo, mal à l'aise, se mis en devoir de partir la conversation.

- Dis Heero, as-tu déjà eu une petite amie ou un petit ami?

- Oui.

- Ah. Et? Est-tu toujours avec?

Heero n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. Il savait que l'autre lui en voudrait vraiment pour avoir raconté ça à Duo. Il n'était pas bien méchant dans le fond. Oui, c'est vrai, il allait profiter de la journée où il avait les commandes mais le jour suivant, il allait redonner le contrôle au véritable Heero. Il l'avait bien mérité le petit.

- Écoute le natté, non, je ne suis pas encore avec elle et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, c'est clair?

- Heu…ouais, c'est beau. C'est comme tu veux tu sais.

- Duo?

Duo se retourna lentement vers la voix connue qui l'avait interpellée. 

- Zech? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu n'avais pas de cours? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui? Dit-il en pointant Heero d'un doigt haineux.

- On…on ne faisait que se balader. C'est vrai!

- Menteur! Dès que j'ai le dos tourner, tu tombes dans les bras du premier venu. Tu n'es qu'un petit connard, un petit salop, un sale fils de…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un coup de poing magistral envoyé droit dans le visage de Zech. Il se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang, pendant que Heero le regardait avec des yeux méprisants.

- Que je ne vous vois plus jamais traiter Duo de noms parce qu'il vous a toujours été fidèle pendant que vous essayez de mettre n'importe qui dans votre lit!!!

Heero parlait avec tellement de haine que Duo recula un peu, effrayé. Le japonais cachait bien sa personnalité devant son masque d'indifférence. Et quand elle sortait, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

- Alors, maintenant, vous allez gentiment dégagé avant que je ne me fâche vraiment.

Zech ne se fit pas prier et décampa au plus vite vers l'école. Remis de sa surprise, Duo s'avança prudemment vers le jeune homme qui tenait encore les poings fermés.

- He…Heero, on va avoir des ennuis si Zech va porter plainte. 

- Je ne m'en ferais pas à ta place.

- Si tu le dis.

Le silence fit place. Heero pensa que ce fut justement le bon moment pour lui demander sa question.

- Duo?

- Oui Hee-chan?

- Tu veux venir faire un tour chez moi?

- Mais…je…et Zech?

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va encore marcher entre vous deux après ce qui c'est passé?

- Heu…peut-être?

- Désolé de devoir briser ta bulle mais je ne crois pas.

Heero regarda l'américain qui baissait la tête. Il avait aperçu juste avant que ses yeux ne disparaissent sous sa frange que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux.

- Aller, viens; je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.

- Mais…et ton père?

- Il…est occupé pour le moment.

En fait, Heero l'avait un peu amoché avant de venir à l'école et l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Il avait prévu d'emmener Duo chez lui aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas que son père gâche tout.

- Je…d'accord.

Duo souriait à nouveau au plus grand bonheur d'Heero.

- Parfait! Alors, suis-moi!

Et ensuite, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire découvrir le bonheur dans mon lit…ainsi que l'horreur

Ses lèvres de levèrent pour former un sourire sadique que Duo ne put voir, trop occupé à se remettre de sa séparation avec Zech.

Owari?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Je suis pas forte sur les sortes de vêtements et quoi matcher ensembles alors, je me suis fiée sur une image de lui habillé comme ça. Si vous la voulez, écrivez-moi et je vous l'enverrai. 

[2] Même affaire, pour illustration, écrivez-moi.

Duo – Ouin, ton imagination est vraiment limitée.

Carina – Je sais. En tout cas, ce qui est pour des vêtements.

Duo – Pour les histoires aussi.

Carina – Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là?

Duo – Bein, c'est vrai! Tu te bases sur des histoires que tu as déjà lues et tu en crées à partir de celles-là.

Carina – Même pas vrai!!! Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchant avec moi toi?

Duo – C'est ma revanche pour ta fic _Ah l'amour._

Carina – Oups! Je croyais que tu l'avais oubliée celle-là ^^°.

[3] Et une rime, une!

Duo – Nouille.

Wufei - Je ne parlerais pas à ta place Maxwell.

Duo – Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi? T'es même pas dans la fic!

Wufei – Heu…Eh! Ce n'est pas Heero qui sort de la douche ça?

Duo – Comme si j'allais tomber dans le panneau!

Heero – Hn?

Duo – AAAAAAaaah!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil toi! ####O.O#####°

Heero – Hn. (Je sors de la douche)

Wufei – Je te l'avais dit. (Murmurant à Carina) Pratique ton décodeur onna.

Carina – J'sais. Mais c'est pas le mien, je l'ai emprunté aux autres fanfictieuses.

Wufei – Elles sont au courant au moins?

Carina - ^^° Heu….Eh! Duo! Lâche Heero un peu, obsédé!

Wufei – N'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à répondre -_-°

Carina – Bon, on la continu cette fic pour que Heero puisse respirer? Que voulez-vous? C'est pas évident de respirer quand quelqu'un nous colle assez pour que notre visage devienne bleu ^^°.

Alors, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Maintenant, au tour de Enfance, quand tu nous rattrapes. ^^ Oubliez pas mes reviews! . *chibis eyes*


	8. Little flash back

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. La Réléchose aussi ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais ! Et je suis vraiment pas sûre que je vais la mettre dans cette fic là. 

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1, 1+2, 2+6

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. 

En passant, ce chapitre est déconseillé aux fans de Quatre. Disons qu'il y a du martyrisage de Quatchou dans ce chapitre là.

Quatre – Mais…Pourquoi ?

Carina – Parce que ma meilleure amie de t'aime pas et que comme je vous aime tous, il a fallu que j'en choisisse un qui va se faire martyriser pour la suite de cette fic.

Quatre – Mais…Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris Wufei ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

Carina – Bah, disons qu'une amie m'a montré une autre face cachée du chinois. ^_' Et qu'en fin de compte, je l'aime bien comme je le vois maintenant.

Quatre – T_T Mais c'est pas une raison.

Wufei – Ouf ! Sauvé. Merci onna.

Carina – Pour ça, il faut que tu remercie ta *femme*.

Wufei – Ma femme ? Mais Meiran est morte.

Carina – Je parle de ta deuxième épouse.

Wufei – Qui ça ?

Carina – Bein voyons, tu as même eu un enfant avec.

Wufei – O.O

Carina – Laisse faire. En tout cas, elle, elle se reconnaît, n'est-ce pas ma grande ? ^^

Place à la fic !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo était encore sous le choc. Zech l'avait insulté, Il l'avait traité de tous les noms et lui, il était resté bêtement là, à recevoir le flot d'insultes, sans rien dire. Jamais il n'avait trahi Zech, jamais il n'avait été infidèle, jamais il n'avait dit un mot aux aventures de Zech. Et là, pour le remercier, celui-ci lui avait crié des bêtises parce qu'il se promenait en ville avec le gars qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Ok, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas si normal que ça mais Heero était son ami, en tout cas, il le considérait comme le sien, et il n'allait pas l'éviter juste parce qu'il ne s'accordait pas avec son…ex-chum.  Après s'être rendu compte de ce que cette phrase impliquait, il ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Il aimait tellement son petit ami. Et maintenant, c'était fini, plus rien, leur relation était terminée. Et tout ça était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas accepté de venir en ville avec Heero ou s'il avait prévenu Zech, ils seraient encore ensembles. Il était vraiment lamentable. Des larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues, des larmes que le japonais aperçue. Ce dernier l'invita à venir prendre un chocolat chaud chez lui et Duo finit par accepter avec hésitation. Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin de la maison, Heero posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. 

- Duo? Comment peux-tu pleurer pour cet imbécile?

Duo s'arrêta net et se tourna vis-à-vis Heero.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter l'homme de ma vie! Et je ne pleure pas!!!

- Alors, si tu ne pleures pas, qu'est-ce qui coule sur ton visage?

L'asiatique passa rapidement son index sur la joue de l'américain et y récolta une des gouttes d'eau qui y glissaient.

- Ne pleurs pas pour ce crétin, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Duo ne put retenir longtemps le reste de ses larmes et vint trouver réconfort dans les bras  d'Heero. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise quand il était question de sentiments, laissa l'américain s'y nicher et pleurer de tout son soûl. Quelques minutes plus tard, se rendant compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, Duo s'éloigna de son coin de chaleur et s'essuya les yeux. Il dit à Heero tout en essayant de sourire à nouveau :

- J'm'excuse pour tout ça. Je n'aurais pas du t'impliquer là-dedans. J'suis vraiment désolé. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner?

Comme si Heero allait lui dire ce qu'il voulait avant d'être arrivé dans sa chambre, barré à double tour. 

- Aller, viens à la maison, ok? Tu le veux ton chocolat chaud ou pas?

- Je ne voudrais pas…

- Si je te dis que ça me ferait plaisir?

- Bon, et bien, je ne peux vraiment pas refusé, je suppose.

C'est avec soulagement que Heero se mis en route, suivi par le natté qui s'était remis à parler de tout et de rien. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux de glace avait bien remarqué que l'américain essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour faire tomber la pression silencieuse qui s'était abattue sur eux.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon joli, je vais te faire changer les idées. Et plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Owari

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Même pas vrai! Je vous ai eu, non? Pas frapper . Je continue ^_^°.

POV Duo

C'était très gentil de la part d'Heero d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Mais même devant mon bol  de chocolat chaud, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ma peine. Zech m'avait vraiment fait mal au cœur. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus sa protection, Kushrénada va se faire un plaisir de m'envoyer dans LA chambre. Moi, personnellement, je n'y suis jamais allé malgré les rumeurs qui disaient le contraire. Mais je connais un type, Quatre qu'il s'appelle, qui y avait été envoyé et quand il est revenu, il ne parlait plus à personne, il avait toujours le regard fixe, il sursautait toujours au moindre bruit et quand quelqu'un s'approchait à moins d'un mètre de lui, il hurlait de terreur et la *sécurité* devait partir avec lui en camisole de force. Non mais, si vous connaîtriez la *sécurité* qu'il y a ici, vous comprendriez pourquoi j'appui sur le sarcasme quand je parle d'eux. Peu importe, la dernière fois que Quatre a fait une crise, le gars qui l'avait frôlé [1] s'est ramassé dans le coma.  Il paraîtrait que maintenant, Quatre est rendu dans un hôpital psychiatrique. En tout cas, ce n'est pas vraiment en pensant à ça que je vais réussir à me remonter le moral. 

Je levai la tête vers Heero qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il était étrange aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas du tout le même depuis ce matin. Il avait complètement changé de style vestimentaire, il parlait beaucoup plus, il avait un caractère différent et il m'avait défendu quand Zech s'en était pris à moi. Vraiment étrange. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me fixer de cette manière? Je commençais à devenir mal à l'aise sous ce regard rempli de…de…de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Tout à coup, il se leva, sûrement lassé de me regarder de la sorte, et se dirigea vers………moi? Et là, comme ça, sans avertir, il m'embrassa. Rien de doux, rien de tendre, juste un baiser. Je restai surpris sur le coup mais quand il essaya d'entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, je le poussai et reculai.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- J'avais envie, c'est tout.

- C'est tout? Tu m'embrasses juste parce que tu en avais envie? Heero! Je viens de sortir d'une relation très difficile et toi, tu m'embrasses comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Tu me déçois!

- Fais pas cette tête Duo. Ce n'est rien qu'un simple baiser.

Rien…qu'un…simple…baiser…

- Non mais, t'es malade? On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça pour les embrasser! Ça ne se fait pas! Combien de personnes ont réagit positivement à cet…assaut? Hein? Dis-moi combien.

- Tu……tu es le premier.

- Quoi? Tu as décidé comme ça, sans même y penser, que tu allais m'embrasser, sans aucunes raisons?

Pour toute réponse, Heero ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Je crois que c'est ça plus la peine d'avoir perdu Zech qui me firent sortir de mes gants.

- Franchement, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour faire ça? Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été avec Zech et que tu n'aurais pas autant changé, j'aurais accepté volontiers que tu m'embrasses mais là, tu agis si bizarrement depuis ce matin. Tu…

C'est à ce moment précis que Heero décida de me couper la parole.

- Quoi? Tu avoues que je te plais? Et c'est quoi cette histoire que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que j'ai changé? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis devenu?

Je ne sus que répondre. J'avais encore une fois de trop parlé sans penser. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu me plaisais. Je dois même avouer que tu me plaisais énormément. Mais je n'aime pas ce que tu es devenu. Ce qui faisait ton charme s'est envolé. Où est passé le glaçon aux yeux tueurs que je connaissais? Où est passé le garçon silencieux, calme et mystérieux que j'aimais? Pourquoi as-tu changé Heero? Pourquoi?

- Tu devrais plutôt te demander pour qui.

Pour………qui……Franchement, ce garçon avait la fâcheuse manie de me faire réfléchir au ralenti.

- Alors Duo, pour qui crois-tu que j'ai changé? Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée? Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi brillant que tu le paraissais. 

Moi? Brillant? C'était bien le premier qui me disait ça.

- Je…tu…moi?

Félicitation, monsieur Maxwell, vous méritez le prix de la phrase la plus stupide jamais dite.

- Bingo! Pas trop tôt. Je croyais que tu ne devinerais jamais.

Alors, Heero est amoureux de moi? Comment voulait-il que je le sache? Sauf si je me trompe, baka, manuke, bakayaru et omae o korosu de sont pas des mots d'amour. Et il ne disait pas avoir sorti avec une fille? Il serait donc bi? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Tout un exploit. Mais moi, est-ce que j'aimais réellement Heero? Ou n'était-ce qu'un béguin de jeune collégien? Est-ce que j'aimais encore Zech? Si oui, lequel aimais-je le plus entre les 2? Argh! Trop de questions et si peu de réponses. Je déteste les questions sans réponses. Mais là, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet. Heero attendait patiemment devant moi une réponse à sa révélation.

- Je…écoute Heero. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça, de m'éclaircir les idées.

Aucunes réactions ne se laissent paraître sur son visage de marbre. Comprenait-il mon dilemme, ou s'en foutait-il comme de sa première chaussette?

POV Heero

Oui, il était perdu. Non, il n'avait pas les idées claires. Non, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et alors? Une petite partie de jambes en l'air et le tour est joué. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir visiter ma chambre, ainsi que mes couvertures. Je me demande si le VRAI Heero s'en sortirait mieux que moi. Pour l'instant, il prend un repos bien mérité. Pauvre petite bête. Farouche mais si fragile. En tout cas, je voulais le natté et je l'aurais. Je lui pris le poignet et le traînai dernière moi. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero? Mais lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal. Heero!

Mais il ne peut pas se la fermer quelques minutes? Ça devient lassant à la longue. En arrivant devant ma chambre, je le poussai à l'intérieur et verrouillai la porte. Duo me regardait, effrayé. Bien, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser avec lui.

- Heero, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as verrouillé la porte? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?

Je crois bien qu'il compris rapidement quand je me mis à le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, puis quand je jetai un coup d'œil au lit pour ensuite enlever mon trench coat. 

- Hee…Heero? Laisse-moi partir. Je veux m'en aller. Ouvre la porte Heero.

Croyait-il que ses faibles lamentations viendraient à bout de mon désir pour ce corps si parfait? Je m'avançai lentement vers lui, juste pour savourer la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Il se mit à courir vers ma droite dans l'espoir sûrement de me contourner et de s'éclipser mais j'avais prévu le coup et le retint par la natte qui flottait derrière lui. Sur le coup, Duo recula considérablement vers le lit et je mis fin à son parcours en le poussant vers sa destination finale : les draps. Il paraissait sonné ou surpris, je n'aurais pu dire, et je pris cette opportunité pour lui attacher les mains avec une ceinture que j'avais attrapée sur mon chemin jusqu'à ma proie. J'enlevai ensuite mon chandail et montai sur le lit. Le prisonnier revint bientôt à lui et commença à se débattre.

- Heero! Détache-moi! Arrête ça! Je ne veux pas le faire avec toi dans cet état.

- Mais tu avoues que tu as envie de moi, je me trompe?

- …

Sans attendre sa réponse qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir, je commençai lentement mon ascension vers lui. Mais il ne voulait pas coopérer et replia ses genoux vers lui. Je dus m'y prendre par la force pour les séparer.

- Heero, je t'en supplie.

J'en avais assez de ses lamentations. Qu'il se la ferme bon sang! Je le frappai en pleine face mais je n'utilisai pas toute ma force pour ne pas trop abîmer ce si beau visage. Duo comprit qu'il devait se taire et je n'entendis plus aucuns mots sortir de sa bouche. J'allais enfin pouvoir assouvir mon désir qui commençait à devenir douloureux en bas de la taille. Je glissai mes mains sous son chandail blanc et explorai toutes parcelles de peau qui recouvraient son torse. Puis, je pris ses tétines [2] entre mes doigts et les malmenai sans toutefois lui faire du mal. Mais Duo refusait obstinément de se laisser aller et ne montrait aucune émotion. Je décidai de passer au niveau supérieur. Tous nos vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre en moins de deux. Vraiment magnifique. Il ne pouvait être rien d'autre que désirable. Cependant, ainsi attaché, Duo me faisait vaguement penser à quelqu'un. Oh! Je m'en souviens. Ou plutôt, la mémoire d'Heero s'en souvient. C'était lui-même qui était attaché comme ça…à cause de…son propre père? Quel salaud! Il avait violé son unique fils! Et moi, j'étais en train de violer son seul amour. Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux que cet espèce de…père, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Heero allait m'en vouloir à mort. À moins que…

POV Duo

Tiens, il s'est arrêté. Heureusement car je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. Il s'approche de mon visage et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Et si tu avais de la compagnie pour un temps?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Il voulait déménager chez moi? Non, pas vraiment. Mais quoi alors? Il prit mon visage et me roula un sacré patin. Mais son baiser était différent. C'était comme si ça langue cherchais quelque chose dans ma bouche. Pourquoi maintenant s'est-il arrêté mais qu'il garde la bouche contre la mienne? Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens sourire? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi bizarre? Pourquoi…Mais vas-tu arrêter de poser des questions aussi stupides? Argh! Je suis devenu fou! J'entends une voix dans ma tête. Et Heero qui s'est effondré, comme une poupée endormie, dès que j'ai commencé à entendre la voix. Et oui, c'est moi qui était en lui. Mais qui es-tu? Oh! Suis-je bête? Comme personne ne m'a donné de nom, je m'en suis trouvé un. Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Cher Duo, je me présente : Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, ainsi que le nouveau colocataire de ton corps.

Owari (TBC) (Et là, c'est vrai alors, il n'y a pas de raison pour frapper :b )

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] J'avais envie de mettre Trowa dans le rôle du pauvre gars accidenté mais ma best friend m'aurait tuée.

Quatre – Et pour moi, tu te gêne pas!

Carina – C'est la vie Catchou, il y a des hauts et des bas. ^^

[2] Pour ceux qui connaissant mon secret, que je vous voille (c'est du jouale) vous foutre de ma gueule. N'est-ce pas Lylio, Carlou et Terry? è.é

Duo – Bein voyons, sois pas si méchante avec eux. Et puis, c'est quoi ce secret?

Carina – Comme si j'allais te le dire!

Jason – Moi, je sais c'est quoi! C'est parce que son humfhufhmf!!!

Carina – La ferme Jai!

Jason – Mheuseunfte.

Duo – De kessé qu'il a dit? Carina, enlève ce ruban adhésif gris de sur sa bouche.

Jason – O.O!!!!!!   .

Carina – D'accord!

Jason – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiiiiilllllllllleeeeeuuuuuhhhhh!!!!!!! Ça fait mal!!!!!!!!! o

Carina – Povre tite bébête.

Jason – J'ai dit méchante!

Carina – bah, au moins, grâce à moi, tu n'auras pas besoin de te raser. ^_^

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre de mis. Félicitez moi! C'est un nouveau record! Vous n'avez pas eu à attendre un mois pour l'avoir! Reviews pour me récompenser? *chibis eyes*


	9. Heude kessé? Ou l'auteur n'a plus d'idée...

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Le nouveau

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. La Réléchose aussi ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais ! Et je suis vraiment pas sûre que je vais la mettre dans ce fic là. Mais alors là, vraiment pas sûre.

Genre : romance

Couple : 2+1, 1+2, 2+6

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. 

Place au fic !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'étira. Il se sentait étrange, comme s'il y avait un vide en lui, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Eh! Tu es là? Est-ce que tu dors encore? Mais pas de réponse. Il doit sûrement dormir encore. Espèce de paresseux. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Heero ne prit pas compte des bruits qu'il entendait venant de là, pensant que c'était sûrement son père qui mangeait. Il entra donc à son tour dans la cuisine et resta stupéfait dans le cadre de la porte. Une personne habillée que d'un boxer avec une longue tresse quasi défaite était en train de fouiller dans le frigo. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'inconnu fit un saut et se retourna vers lui.

- Oni-san, tu es enfin réveillé!

Oni-san? C'était la voix qui l'appelait comme ça. Comment Duo était-il au courant à propos de ce surnom?

- Je répète. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bein, ça se voit pas? Je cherche de quoi manger.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Ah! Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi en boxer dans ton frigo ou bien tu veux savoir qu'est-ce que je fais loin de toi, oni-san?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Duo s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ni moqueur, ni niais, ni rieur. Le sourire de la voix. Heero savait que c'était le sien.

- Qui…qui es-tu?

- Disons que j'étais toi pendant quelques années. Maintenant, je suis devenu un américain.

- Non! Sors d'à l'intérieur de Duo! MAINTENANT!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, oni-san? Me tuer? Me blesser? M'enfermer? M'attacher? Tout ce que tu me feras, tu le feras à Maxwell aussi. N'est-ce pas généreux de ma part?

Heero était fou de rage. Mais quelque chose lui échappait : comment la voix avait-elle fait pour entrer en Duo et pourquoi le natté?

- Pourquoi lui?

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai plusieurs raisons. De un, il est mignon à croquer. De deux, il est beaucoup plus facile à manipuler que toi. Et de trois…

Il s'approcha dangereusement du métis qui s'était mis à reculer. Malheureusement, il fut bientôt acculé contre un mur. *Duo* se mit à sourire encore plus et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Heero.

- …de trois, tu me plais beaucoup, Hee-san.

Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Pendant quelques instants, Heero ne su comment réagir. Puis, quand il reprit ses esprits, il agrippa la croix que Duo portait éternellement autour du cou et repoussa ce dernier. Ensuite, le brun se mit à courir vers la salle de bain.

- Hee-san! Reviens ici tout de suite!

Heero attendit nerveusement dans la salle de bain que le châtain arrive. Quand ce dernier arriva, ses yeux brillaient de colère et sa bouche formait un rictus de haine. Heero recula vers la toilette et leva la main vers le trou en montrant en évidence le crucifix dans sa paume.

- Hee-san, rends-moi ça!

- Non! Et tu sais que je n'aurai pas peur de le faire.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis, lentement, le visage de Duo se transforma. Toute trace de haine ou de colère qui s'y trouvait était remplacée par l'interrogation.

- Hee…Heero, rends-moi mon collier stp.

Heero hésita. S'il voulait se débarrasser de Duo, il n'avait qu'à lâcher le collier et tirer la chasse d'eau. Le natté lui en voudrait tellement qu'il ne lui parlerait plus. Cependant, Heero hésitais toujours. Voulait-il vraiment se débarrasser de lui? Bien sûr, mais il fallait d'abord avec la voix puisque c'était un peu de sa faute ce qui était arrivé. Lentement, la main tenant la croix s'éloigna du cabinet. Duo poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Heero s'approcha de l'américain et lui tendit son trésor. Avant que Duo ne puisse l'attraper, il lui dit :

- Écoute-moi bien Duo, je ne répéterai pas deux fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé hier mais ce que je sais, c'est que nos vies ne vont plus jamais être pareilles.

- Wow! Tu m'as demandé en mariage? 

- Baka, sois sérieux pour une fois et écoute-moi.

Heero raconta à Duo tout ce qui était arrivé à la venue de la voix. Il se garda bien de raconter son passé : ses amours, son père, son orientation sexuelle, et tout le reste. Il ne raconta que qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait essentiel. Il lui expliqua que la voix avait commencé à apparaître comme ça, tout à coup, sans aucune raison. Au début, il avait eu peur d'être devenu fou mais il avait trouvé de la compagnie grâce à sa présence. Elle lui remontait le moral, lui donnait des conseils ou bien, elle faisait le contraire; elle se moquait de lui et lui proposait de faire des mauvais coups de temps en temps. De plus, quand il était question de quelque chose de sérieux, elle devenait muette. Et une fois, à sa connaissance, elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps. C'était la fois où il était affaibli par la fatigue, voilà quelques années. Il avait dû s'endormir et la voix avait contrôlé son corps pendant quelques heures. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas d'histoires quand il se réveillait et exigeait de reprendre le contrôle. Maintenant, sans savoir comment, la voix était partie…

-…en toi.

- En moi? Mais pourquoi?

- Elle a ses raisons que je préfère ne pas dire. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, demande-lui.

- Et comment est-ce que je fais ça?

- Pense à ta question, elle l'entendra. Toutes tes pensées, elle les entend.

- Tu veux dire qu'il peut savoir tout ce à quoi je pense?

- Il?

- Oui, il dit s'être appelé… Non, nerver mind. Je sais que c'est un cas en tout cas.

- Ah bon. Heu…je…je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

- Oh, pour ma croix? Pourquoi voulais-tu la jeter au juste?

- Parce que c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur et je savais que tu reprendrais le contrôle pour la ravoir.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est Shi…lui qui avait le contrôle avant que je te dise de me la donner.

- Exactement.

- C'est étrange, c'était comme si j'avais été dans un rêve. Je voyais tout ce qui se passait mais je m'en contrefoutais. Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé quand je…t'ai embrassé?

À ces mots, Duo devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Je te l'ai dit; ce n'était pas toi, c'était lui.

- Ah, ok. J'suis rassuré là. Alors, c'est un peu comme de la schizophrénie contagieuse mais quand on la donne, on ne l'a plus.

- Précisément.

- Alors, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu agissais bizarrement hier et que tu portais un différent style de fringues.

- Hier? J'ai dû dormir trop profondément; je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose. On a juste manqué une journée complète de cours, t'as envoyé mon ex au tapis et tu voulais me…

- Te?

- …je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te le dire.

- Raconte-moi! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait avec mon corps.

- Je te laisse deviner. D'après toi, pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes tous les deux en boxer? Et comme j'ai pu le constater s'après ce qu'Il m'a raconté, ton père est enfermé à quelque part dans la maison pour ne pas vous déranger.

- Il…il…est-ce que…

- Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il a arrêté juste à temps.

-………

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le surveiller de très près.

-……je ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? 

- Je crois que d'après ce qu'Il m'a raconté, ce serait mieux pour nous deux si nous cessons de nous fréquenter. 

- …je comprends. Enfin, je crois. Alors, j'ai été très heureux de t'avoir connu, Heero Yui.

Heero n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Pourquoi devait-il absolument respecter cette promesse?

- Duo!

- Oui Heero?

- Ta croix.

- Je te la donne : garde la. Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras peut-être pas complètement.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'oublis? Alors, attends un peu Duo.

Intrigué, Duo attendit que le japonais revienne de sa chambre. Heero prit la main de l'américain et lui donna une montre.

- Tiens, je l'ai trafiquée spécialement pour quand Il prend le dessus. Le cronos s'arrêtera à l'heure pile où il fera son arrivée.

- Merci Hee-chan.

Puis, Heero vit la natte disparaître quelques secondes plus tard, avec son propriétaire qui s'était habillé, dans la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir Duo…, murmura-t-il tout bas. 

Puis, le silence s'installa. Un silence tellement lourd, tellement pesant. Au moins, quand Heero était seul, il pouvait converser avec la voix. Mais elle n'était plus là, elle aussi. Le japonais poussa un soupir et commença à fouiller la maison de fond en comble pour trouver son père. Il le trouva finalement ligoté et bâillonné dans la cave. Il prit son canif et coupa les cordes qui retenaient son père. Dès que celui-ci fut libéré, il enleva son bâillon et frappa Heero au visage.

- Comment as-tu osé sal petit ingrat? 

Il souleva Heero par le collet et l'appuya contre un mur.

- La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit? Vais-je devoir te donner une autre correction?

Il poussa violemment son fils sur le plancher et déchira son boxer. Heero n'avait encore rien dit et son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Quand Muraki fut sur le bord de reprendre son fils de ses bras puissants, il se fit propulser plus loin. Un peu sonné, il se releva de peines et de misères. Il regarda son fils. Ses yeux Prusse changeaient de leur couleur originale au bleu acier, au gris et au noir. Muraki ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu… tu n'était pas supposé te réveiller maintenant! Il est beaucoup trop tôt!

Le sol se mis à trembler. Le ciment qui recouvrait le plancher de la cave s'étira en deux pour permettre à la terre de passer. Muraki vit de la terre, des racines, ainsi que des plantes et autres végétaux s'envoler pour venir se poser sur Heero qui n'avait pas encore réagit. Quand le corps d'Heero fut complètement recouvert, M. Yui vit les végétaux et la terre se transformer pour former des vêtements au jeune homme. Dès que la métamorphose fut complète, Heero se releva et approcha de son père. Il dit d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras. Et ça, je vais y veiller personnellement.

Une racine acérée sortie d'on ne sait où des habits d'Heero et fonça à toute vitesse vers Muraki et lui transperça le ventre.

- Plus jamais, répéta le jeune homme tout bas.

Le corps de son père tomba raide sur le sol. Heero continua de le fixer, toujours sans émotions sur le visage.

- Maintenant, trouvons l'autre.

Owari (TBC)

Pwahaha! Je suis méchante,non? Je pouvais juste pas finir par caser Heero et Duo ensembles dans le prochain chapitre, c'est trop…ordinaire, répétitif. J'ai des idées full sadiques pour les prochains chapitres. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que la suite arriveras dans une autre histoire. Oui, j'arrête cet fic pour le moment et je continus les autres. Mais dès que je serai avancée, je le continu, promis. Je crois que le titre de la suite sera : _Le combat des éléments_. En tout cas, si je n'ai pas de meilleures idées, ce sera ça. Et que je vois personne voler mon idée!!! :P J'ai tellement eu de misère pour le trouvé (sarcastique). En tout cas, si vous avez des idées pour un bon titre, envoyez-moi les svp. A++

Bisou

Carina D.


End file.
